


Las cartas de Francia

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francia suele mandar cartas de amor a los países, pero casi nunca le devuelven el gesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las cartas de Francia

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para **valex-x** , por [ este meme](http://alegani.tumblr.com/post/110021268292/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill).

Recibir cartas de amor por parte de Francia es normal. Cada una de las naciones adultas la han recibido al menos una vez en su vida; algunas, como España o Bélgica, las reciben más de dos veces al año. Incluso una nación como Austria, cuyas relación con Francia no es color de rosa, o como Hungría, quien solo acepta a Francia cuando el sujeto de su afecto es otro aparte de ella.

Una respuesta a esas cartas de amor es menos usual. Francia no espera alguna, por supuesto. Ya se siente satisfecho sabiendo que ha expresado sus pensamientos sinceros hacia las naciones que conforman el mundo actual, con quienes habla mucho o poco en las reuniones de trabajo, con quienes comparte más que un rato laboral en los momentos que tienen libres.

España no responde a sus cartas, pero acepta sus abrazos, sus besos y las tardes que transcurren entre bromas mutuas. Bélgica le sonríe la próxima vez que lo ve, comenta el contenido de la carta, le agradece y lo invita a su casa para pasar una velada entre chocolates y otros dulces que a la chica le encanta comer. Mónaco responde a esas cartas con un “Ya todo eso lo sé, hermano. Siento lo mismo. Ponte a trabajar pronto o Alemania irá tras de ti”.

Una respuesta de Inglaterra a esas cartas es más inusual todavía. Generalmente —según Escocia— las echa a la chimenea, disfrutando verlas arder. Francia se puede imaginar el ingrato brillo en los ojos de Inglaterra, sonriendo como si quien se estuviera quemando fuera su más grande enemigo y no, por el contrario, sus palabras de afecto.

Por eso, cuando Francia encuentra en su escritorio una carta de Inglaterra, al principio sospecha que se trata de una broma. La abre con cuidado, como si fuera a desintegrarse en cualquier momento, y lee su contenido esperando una lluvia de sarcasmo.

Lo que recibe es un montón de frases inconexas, escritas con una letra espantosa, en la declaración de amor más torpe que ha leído nunca. Reconoce que esto solo es posible con Inglaterra bastante borracho (la declaración de amor, no la torpeza de Inglaterra en cuestión de sentimientos).

La dobla, la guarda en su escritorio y va a, por fin, ocuparse del trabajo de ese día, pero entonces el teléfono suena con un tono en específico. Es el tono de esa persona.

—¿Desesperado por escuchar mi voz, Inglaterra? —lo saluda, antes que el individuo comience con la petición que ya anticipa.

—Quémala —le dice con voz filosa. Francia lamenta no tenerlo frente a él, porque necesita mostrarle una sonrisa, que Inglaterra interpretaría de la peor manera.

—¿Qué quieres que haga qué? ¿Y con qué? No entiendo —dice y puede imaginarse el gesto de frustración de Inglaterra.

—Por tu manera de hablar sospecho que ya sabes a qué me refiero, no eres tan estúpido, solo molesto, y mi paciencia no está preparada para aguantarte hoy. Quémala o. Lo pagarás.

—Inglaterra, de repente siento que estoy escuchando las amenazas de un niño. Si te soy sincero, he leído textos peores, incluso desgraciadamente publicados. Si de verdad quieres que me deshaga de la carta, en vez de verme tentado a enviársela a mis conocidos (ya sabes cómo es España con estas cosas), tendrás que ser más amable. Quiero que me encantes…

—Conozco maldiciones creadas especialmente para ti.

 —…Con una cita. Preferiblemente sobrio. Estoy disponible el sábado a eso de las siete, en París, por supuesto.

—No pisaré París si no es por un motivo serio. Mira —Inglaterra bufa y Francia sabe que ha ganado—, el viernes en Londres a las ocho en punto. —A Francia no le extraña que haya cambiado todas sus indicaciones, porque Inglaterra siempre debe tener la última palabra—. Si hace falta una pantomima para borrar los deslices de un caballero en su peor momento, me veo obligado a aceptar.

Francia sonríe y, a pesar de los términos de la cita, al trancar le escribe rápidamente a Mónaco, a España, a Bélgica y a cualquiera que le interese que conozca el futuro encuentro y el adorable desliz de un hombre borracho.


End file.
